The High Council
by Aveline.UnseeliePrincess
Summary: So it's still a council story, but I changed it from my previous one. Percy is 'kidnapped' by someone for his own good, who forsaw his death in the near future over something trival. Annabeth broke it off with him to see new people. I really suck at summaries, but it is good. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I do not own the Percy Jackson series, it all belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own the things and people you do not recognize. This is just the prologue.**

"Numera I need for you to do me a favor," Said a husky voice of a male. He was a very important man; he's nameless. No one knew his name; no one knew what he truly looks like. Today he was a large man, with a huge beer belly; his bald head shined brightly from the light above him. His skin was pale with dark blue tattoos along his neck and his fingers. They were the only thing that remained the same amongst his many facades.

"What can I do for you my lord," Numera looked into his cold black eyes.

He pushed himself off the large plush chair he was sitting on. He slowly made his way to the front of his desk. He cupped Numera's chin into his sweaty hands, her golden amber eyes meet his cold black ones. "You must promise me that you will not utter a word to the others about what I am about to tell you."

"You can trust my lord; I promise I will not tell anyone," Numera swore to him. Her heart was racing, what could it possibly be? Is he going to tell her who he truly is?

"You do remember the history of our planet, Currck?"

"Of course my lord," she went on to explain the basics. "Lord Orde is the male aspect of Lady Chaos. The two of them was in love, to show his love for Lady Chaos he formed a planet called Vilnira for her. In the beginning they were happy with just them two, but Lady Chaos was beginning to think that Lord Orde was becoming too powerful, powerful then her. Secretly Lady Chaos went to the farthest part of Vilnira and began to create her own children, getting ready to rage war on her beloved. When the last of her children was born while Lord Orde was asleep, they attacked the home they were living in. Lord Orde awoke with a start and tried to fend them off, but there were too many people and he was over powered. They threw Lord Orde off the highest mountain, and he felled from Vilnira. Alone in the universe Lord Orde made another planet called Falroc where he sired his dragon born children who can shift into humans if they so choose. Lord Orde went to the planet of Jillavia, home of the Elves to form a treaty with them. Gradually over the years Lord Orde formed treaties with the Yogtis, Zephors, werewolves and vampires. Vilnira was no longer called that, but now it is called Earth. Lord Orde disguised himself and went to Earth to explore before he came back to Falroc. He wanted a planet that was for everyone, including the humans. He made Currck, which became a refugee to all creatures within the treaty."

He smiled down at Numera, "Good girl, it's good to know that you remember your studies. You might be wondering why I ask you if you remember the history of Currck."

"I'm sure you have your reasons my lord," Numera responded politely.

"That I do." He let out a sigh, and let go of her chin that he was still holding. "Numera, I am Lord Orde."

She felt like she was going to faint. She was in the presence of the creator of Currck. She got up from her seat and bowed. "Stand up child, there is no need to bow to me, but do remember the promise you made to me."

Numera stood up and straighten her skirt, "My Lord Orde, May I ask you just one question?"

"Ask away child."

"Why did you tell me who you really are? There are other people here in Currck you could have told. The king or the queen."

Lord Orde chuckled, "I told you this Numera because I am the king."

Numera frowned, that couldn't be right. Her father, Lord Jor was the king in Currck, he was a dragon. Lord Orde looked at her, wondering if she would catch on. Numera's mouth dropped open; Lord Orde chuckled at her facial expression. "Before you ask, yes your mother does know who I am. We will talk later when I come home from Falroc, and no you cannot come; you have things to do with your mother."

Numera pouted, "As you wish father."

Percy couldn't believe what he just saw. She ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it with heavy combat boots. Percy couldn't believe that Annabeth broke up with him. She told him that it would be good for them, to see if there was someone out there for each other. Percy was utterly confused about this, he thought that they were made for each other and he thought that Annabeth felt the same as well, obviously she didn't. Percy gave her the space that she needed. He went to take a walk down the lake after dinner. He thought he was alone when he heard giggling down by the pier. He went to investigate and saw that it was Annabeth. She was sitting next to Derrick Burst, son of Hebe; her head was on his shoulder and she was looking up at him, kissing.

Now Percy was sitting further away from them, trying not to look at them. He grabbed a handful of grass in his hands and pulled them up from their earthly bed. He moved closer to the water, one by one he placed each blade on the watery surface and watched them float away.

After an hour Percy got up from his seat. He dusted off his pants and the back of his shirt. He was about to turn around when he felt a palm in the small of his back. It felt like his back was on fire. He went to scream out in pain, but it seemed like he lost his voice. Before Percy blacked out from the intense pain that was now rushing through his veins, he caught a glimpse of his attacker. It was a male for sure; with blood red hair and black void eyes.

**Hope you guys like it so far. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I only the things and people you do not recognize.**

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, never in her life felt so hopeless and useless. Her home, her family, was being attacked left and right by some unknown creatures that the gods never heard or seen before. They looked like what any person would imagine a grim reaper would look like but worse. They were skeletons of course, their eye sockets were black voids with green flames, the bone around the eyes were blackened. They wore a cloak of shadows and gray fog seem to come from it. They traveled in a pack, all bore a very intimidating scythe that seem to be made of bone, the blade always look like it was dripping of blood.

Kellan Pattison, son of Apollo, touched only stick of the scythe and his hand blackened and two of his fingers fell off. Later that night part of Kellan skin started to fall off, two days later Kellan died. Since then no one dared touch any of those cursed scythes.

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her forehead, she knew she was going to have a headache later. She made a note to herself to head to the Apollo cabin before she went to be. As usual Annabeth was the first person that entered the war room, she layed her head on the cool surface of the table. She heard more of the counselors coming, but didn't bother lifting her head to acknowledge them. She only lifted her head when she heard the door close. Chiron finally entered along with Mr. D.

"Okay brat lets here this report," grumbled Mr. D, as he sat down at the head if the table.

"The same as usual Mr. D, though it does seem like they are getting stronger and not traveling in that large of a pack." Reported Clarisse, everyone nodded their head in agreement, they noticed that too.

"Any word about Preston Jordan?"

"Percy Jackson," Chiron corrected.

Its been five years since Percy went missing, and when theses grim reapers appeared. At the time it wasn't that bad like it was now; only two tried to invade camp but was easily defeated. Two years ago it started to get worse, more started to come, they were becoming more powerful.

"No sir," they all said in union.

"You may go," he told them.

Annabeth thought these daily meetings were absolutely pointless, there were nothing to report. She could handle it if it was once a week, but they go through this everyday. She doesn't understand why they keep asking if they found anything about Percy. They searched everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. It was like he disappeared frombthe face of the Earth. There was no trace of him any where, his mother haven't heard from. Many people written him off as dead or being held captive, they only keep the search on going only because of Lord Poseidon.

Annabeth exited the Big House, she stood on the wrap around with her hands in her hip. She looked around camp, some of the grass were blackened with strange bugs. There were orange tape around the blackened patches so no one can step into them. Some of the buildings were burnt down to the ground, or had holes in its walls. The only building that remained unscathed was the Poseidon cabin.

Annabeth stood before the door of the Apollo cabin, she rubbed her forehead with her knuckles before she knocked on the door. A few seconds later the cabin door opened up. There stood the new camper Elizabeth Young; she had golden skin, thick chocolate-brown hair that was in a messy knot on top of her head. "What can I get for you?" Elizabeth asked, with her hands on her hips.

Annabeth arched her left eyebrow, what was this girl problem, Annabeth didn't do anything to this girl and she haves an attitude with her? "I need something for my headache."

"Sorry, but we focusing all our energy and resources on the injures. Maybe you should go to the camp store and get something there." Elizabeth shut the door in Annabeth's face.

Who in the world does Elizabeth Young think she is? Annabeth knocked on the door once more; hands on her waist tapping her foot. No one answered , she knocked again, this time the door flew open, and an angry looking Elizabeth with wild blue eyes opened it up. "What do you want Chase? We are quiet busy in here, and the young ones need there rest, and they can't go to sleep with your banging on the door."

"What the heck is your problem Young? I don't even know you, nor do you know anything about me."

Elizabeth chuckled, "You be surprise of what I know about you Chase. Now run along and come up with some plans on how to defeat those things, while my siblings and I do some work." Once again Elizabeth shut the door in Annabeth's face.

What did she mean 'You be surprised of what I know about you chase'? Annabeth was in no mood to think about it now, her headache was becoming worse by the second. She walked away from the Apollo cabin and made her way to the camp store.

* * *

A cloaked figured paced back and forth in a dimly lit room, it only bore a desk and a chair. The figure fist were opening and closing from pure anger it was feeling. He thought he got rid of her, no, he didn't get rid of her, he only made her angry. Over the years her anger became hatred, not only towards him, but to his family. She will target everything and everyone he loves first then get to him, she will deal with him last. She just want to watch him suffer, to feel the pain she felt when he threw her aside like a used wash cloth.

She stopped her pacing when there was a knock at the door. She strided over to the door and yanked it open, "What do you want?" She hissed at the figure before her, who was also cloaked in black.

"You dare speak that way to me, when I'm helping you with your revenge scheme," the cloaked man growled at her. "Do not test me woman, I could end you with a snap of my fingers."

She rolled her, she knew that he was telling the truth about getting rid of her. "Now don't act like that love, I was just a little upset."

"Save the lies for someone who would believe them, because I am not the one," he told her, he turned around and began walking down the dimly lit hall. He turned around to look at her standing in the doorway looking at him, he smirked, "By the way, I have something special for your friends at camp and in the sea."

She chuckled, "Thank you."

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. Next chapter is Percy**


End file.
